Infinite Shura
by Studmanafier
Summary: Folka Albark, after trying to escape his people, has found himself at IS Academy with Ialdabaoth having turned into an IS. Here he must deal with the a high school dominated by girls whilst also fighting his people, the Shura.


**This is my first fanfic so any help would be appreciated. Anyway, since this an IS fanfic I will let the reviewers decide who Folka will get and whether or not he should get a harem. Important note: Houki, Rin and Laura are off limits. They cannot be voted for. Cecilia can, and if she is it will change the end of her fight with Folka (because of course there will be fight, Cecilia's kinda of a bitch at first and Folka will accept her challange). Charlotte can as well but that's because I like. Anyways, enjoy this fanfic, which will probably be crap**

* * *

><p>It was night time. There was a peaceful silence in the air, as if everything was right with the world. Two women were working in a monitor room in a school. One of the women was tall with a strict demeanour. Her clothes were as black as her long hair, which ended in curls. The other woman was slightly shorter, more buxom, more colourfully dressed and had green hair, as opposed to her friend. She was typing away at a computer, the screen reflected in her glasses and sighed. Nights like this were perfect for curling up with a book and reading the night away. Unfortunately, she had to work. She pushed a lock of hair away from her glasses as she looked at the monitor, tired.<p>

"Why did you have to make me work tonight?" the green haired woman moaned to her friend "It's such a lovely night."

The other woman just glared at her with cold eyes. "Maya," she said "Get back to work."

Maya shivered from the coldness of the other woman's glare. "Sorry Chifuyu-san." She apologised without looking back at her.

Chifuyu merely sighed at her co-worker's attitude. She got up to get a drink when suddenly the alarms went off. "What the hell?" she yelled

"Th-There's something approaching the school. Wait no, not approaching," Maya checked the computer and her eyes grew wide as she realised what was happening "I-It's falling!"

Chifuyu ran over to the window, opened it and looked up into the sky. There was definitely something falling. She squinted to get a better look at it. It looked like an IS. Red, maybe?

"I-It's going to land - no crash - near here!" Maya yelled to her friend

"Get some people out there!" Chifuyu shouted at her, already heading to the door.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the skies above<em>

He was falling. He could hear the wind rushing past. He opened his eyes and pushed back his red hair. He could still land without injuring himself. He tried to move but there was too much resistance. "It" couldn't move, and if "it" didn't, then he wouldn't be able to survive.

"Come on," he whispered "I need your power. Just move."

There was a groaning sound, originating from around him, as if "it" couldn't help him.

"I believe in you. I stand by you. So move, Ialdaboath!" He yelled

There was another groaning sound and the resistance he felt washed away. He rotated himself until he was upright and bent his knees. As long as Ialdaboath had enough power, he could land and easily survive. It was only then did he realise that there was something wrong. He wasn't in the cockpit of his Shura God. But he could see Ialdaboath's arms and legs, only they were shorter, the arms more so. On closer inspection, the arms were the same length as his own. He was shocked. Something had changed Ialdaboath into some kind of armour.

"Damnit!" he cursed "There has to be some way I can survive this fall."

As if answering his call, he heard the sound of boosters activating. A screen appeared in front of him and it showed that the boosters were behind him, attached to the back, just under the flowing light grey hair of his God. He checked how far away the ground was and gulped. Even with the boosters reducing his speed, he was still going to crash, painfully.

He sighed "This is going to hurt."

* * *

><p><em>Back on the ground<em>

Chifuyu and a few other women checked the crash site. Inside there was an IS but it went back into standby mode before they could get a good look at it. In its place was a red haired man wearing black trousers, brown boots and a white shirt with red belts across the chest.

"How could a boy pilot an IS?" One of the women asked

"For that matter, who is he?" Another asked

"He's kinda hot." Voiced a third

"If you have time to stand around chatting then get him to the infirmary!" Chifuyu yelled at them

"Sorry." They said in unison and one of them went to wake up the nurse while the other two carried the man out of the hole.

Chifuyu pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. First her idiot brother activated an IS and now a man with his own IS crashed near the school. She knew that this year was going to be a weird one.


End file.
